fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Evienne
Evienne is one of the playable Heroes in Fable Legends. Lore There are those who are born a Hero, those who achieve heroism and those who have a big sword thrust into their hands with a destiny and attendant legend. From a young age, Evienne was brought up to follow in her mother’s squelchy footsteps as keeper of Brobdingnagian, a legendary (and hefty) broadsword said to be awaiting the return of Albion’s true Heroes. Admittedly, not many people in the town of Muddypuddle still believe in Heroes, but ritual is important. So for generations, the ladies of Evienne’s family have spent a few hours a day in the lake hoping a Hero will turn up to claim the sword. Evienne’s mother swears sitting in icy water is one reason she is so fresh-faced and rosy. Evienne thinks it’s the reason her mother has haemorrhoids and arthritis. Consequently, when the day came for the young girl to take on the mantle, it was with little joy (and much resentment) that she huffed down to the water. The first thing Evienne realised, is that sitting in a lake gets incredibly dull, incredibly quickly. So to relieve the monotony, she decided to try a few sword swings. Surprisingly, not only could she lift Brobdingnagian, but somehow it began to lead her in a series of thrusts, twirls and acrobatic slices. It wasn’t clear to observers whether the girl was wielding the sword or the sword was wielding the girl. But what became immediately obvious, was that anyone wishing to observe should stand a long, long way back from this diminutive whirlwind of destruction. One day, as Evienne was practicing, minstrels arrived in Muddypuddle. They came with tales and songs of true Heroes and how these (long thought mythical) figures were alive and well. These stories stirred up local interest in Brobdingnagian and it wasn’t long before people began turning up to claim it. Most of the applicants were local farm boys who failed at the first hurdle - to provide the answer to the question set by legend - pronouncing the sword’s name. The first who failed simply turned round and traipsed back to their fields disappointed. However, not all the Hero hopefuls were put off so easily. Particularly when they saw the legendary sword was guarded by a mere slip of a girl. Just as Evienne was using the sword to deter a particularly stubborn applicant, she was spotted by a village Elder. Appalled at her behaviour, the elder pointed out that only a Hero should be able to wield the sword. Fed up of sitting in the lake, Evienne pointed out that not only could she correctly say the sword’s name, she could wield it. Which obviously meant one thing. To the horror of the village elders, she promptly packed her bag and headed off to Brightlodge to answer the King’s call for Heroes. Brobdingnagian No one quite knows how the sword Brobdingnagian (which Evienne calls ‘Brob’) came to be in the hands of the Muddypuddle inhabitants. One story speaks of it being presented to a Hero by a great wizard and then returned to the lake to await the time of Albion’s next crisis. Another says it was washed into the lake after a Hero fell in combat and was entrusted to the people in the Hero’s last breath. Others involve a legacy, a short-sighted lawyer and some bad handwriting. Trivia *The inscription on Evienne's sword translates to "This will sting a bit". *Brobdingnag is a fictional land in Jonathan Swift's satirical novel Gulliver's Travels occupied by giants. Lemuel Gulliver visits the land after the ship on which he is travelling is blown off course and he is separated from a party exploring the unknown land. The adjective Brobdingnagian has come to describe anything of colossal size. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brobdingnag Gallery Evi Final.png Legends Malice Screen 2.jpg EvienneConcept2.png EviScreenSmall.png EviPosingFull.jpg External Links http://forum.lionhead.com/yaf_postst4493_Introducing-Evienne.aspx https://www.fablelegends.com/heroes/evienne[[Category:Fable Legends Characters]] Category:Heroes